Ivan the Terrible
by P0LAROID
Summary: In Russia there lives a poor Chinese boy. He is the eldest of the family, and has no parents left. One day his younger brother has been struck by the flu. With no money to buy medicine, he was hopeless. In the night he receives a tempting offer; Work at the palace of the mad Russian; Ivan the Terrible. His reward? Enough money to take care of his family. What will Yao do?
1. Chapter 1 - I'm sorry, Yao

**Bonjour! This is my first fanfiction, so please don't be hard on me. I'm not fluent in English, but I've tried my best! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Ni Hao. My name is Yao Wang, 20 years old. I live in a small village next to Moscow, but I'm not Russian, I am from China. We are not a very rich family , actually quite poor, so I was hunting in the cold woods, hoping I'd find some meat for my family, but I did not find anything. I went back to my house, sighing as I knew that I'd have to tell my siblings the disappointing news. As I reached my home, I saw Yong Soo (My little brother of 11) chopping some wood. It was strange, because usually Kiku does that work. '' _Brother! You're home!_'' Yong soo almost shouted, his usual cheery tone gone from his voice. '' What's wrong, Yong? '' I ask, while walking towards Yong soo. '' I—It's Kiku! '' he cried out, his tears almost jumping out of his eyes, '' _H—He is sick! Terribly sick!_ ''. I immediately run inside, just to see Kiku on our flat mattress, coughing. ''_ Kiku!_ '' I yell, shaking him slightly. I could hear his calm voice while he said: '' _Yao… I'm sorry.._ ''. He apologized for being sick, because he knew that I had to go and get the medicine. Medicine is very expensive in small villages like this, because it's hard to get the right kind of plants for each medicine when it's winter.  
I had to get medicine, so I ran outside. It looked like Kiku has got the flu. I did not even wear my boots, I just ran outside with the cold snow embracing my feet. I was running through the silent streets, the snow becoming deeper by every step I took. '' _S—Someone help me!_'' I cried out, hoping for someone to offer me some help. Some people were looking at me, but they were too busy to help their own families. When I walked further, I could see the small medicine shop, and I walked towards the old man; ''_ Mister, do you have some medicine against the flu?_'' I asked politely. '' _Do you have money?_ '' he asked coldly, as if he knew that I did not even own a penny. I shook my head slowly, my feet feeling as if they were dying off. '' _S—Sir I beg of you. . I will pay back! So please!_ '' I cried out, my Chinese accent slipping through the Russian words. The man shook his head ; '' _Go away! I don't need beggars!_ '' he yelled, while shooing me off. So I do not have medicine , nor do I own money to buy some. What could I do? What could I sell? While I was trying to think of a way to get money, I got pushed away by some soldiers who were heading my way. '' _Out of the way! Make place for the Tsar!_'' one of the soldiers yells.

A lot of people were lining up, all interested to see the Tsar. Even the Nobles were standing there too. It looked like the Tsar was in the golden carriage, with four black Arabic horses at the front. When the carriage was approaching, I could even see the diamonds which were placed neatly on the carriage. If I were able to take one of them, me and my family would be able to eat for weeks, no scrap that, for months! While I was thinking of a plan to steal one of the diamonds, the carriage had already passed through the narrow street. I sighed, and headed my way home again, my sleek black hair hanging over my face, accentuating my sad expression. I was tired and cold, hungry and weak. I had to get that medicine, even if I had to steal!

When I was home, I could see my siblings sitting around Kiku, asking if he needed some water, or anything else. ''_ Kiku… I will get the medicine soon, I assure you!_ '' I said, whilst sitting next to the fireplace. My feet felt like they were burning, but at last, the cold and dead feeling was gone. It was late in the evening, and all my siblings went to sleep without having eaten anything. I, as the eldest sibling should have given them food, yet I did not. I am ashamed of myself, honestly. I was kicked out of my thoughts when I heard a loud banging on the door, and someone yelling. I ran towards the door, before any of my siblings would wake up, opening the door. '' _Y—Yes?_ '' I softly asked when I saw the many soldiers in front of my door. My heart starts to beat loudly. I was scared. I often heard stories at the market of soldiers taking citizens away, and kill them for fun. The soldiers grabbed both of my wrists and were dragging me off to a gloomy looking carriage. '' _W—Wait! Where are you taking me!?'_' I panicked, if I left, who would take care of my siblings! The soldiers did not answer, they only threw me into the carriage. I wanted to scream, but if I'd wake up my siblings, who knows if they'd take them too?  
The horses started to run, towards an unknown destination. It was cold in the carriage, it felt colder than outside. I was tired of crying, and closed my eyes, waiting to be killed by an unknown reason.

I opened my eyes, and could see the bright sun. '' _Am I dead ?_'' I asked myself , while pinching my wrist. ''_ Ai.._'' I muttered as I felt the pain. I looked up as the doors of the carriage were opened, and some soldiers took me outside, not as roughly as last night though. '' _Where am I?_ '' I asked one of the soldiers. My question was answered as I looked at the surrounding area, a big and great palace, it looked like a snow paradise. Why was I taken here in the first place? ''_ Yao Wang_ '' one of the soldiers said, his blue eyes piercing through my mind. ''_ Yes sir?_ '' '' _Hereby you're property of the Palace, you got no opinion or mind. You exist to serve the Tsar, is that clear?_ '' . My eyes widened, and I felt uncomfortable. '' _W—What is this about? I don't want to become his slave!_'' I yelled, causing several servants to look at me. I noticed that this was not the right place to badmouth the Tsar, so I kept my mouth shut. ''_ I understand, but what if I said that you get paid quite well_'' he said with a smirk, as if he knew the situation I was in. I thought about it. This is a one in a million chance, normally they'd never take beggars like me to work for the Tsar, and I still wondered about the fact that they knew my name, and where I lived. '' _When can I start?_ '' I asked. I could buy medicine and food for my family, if I took this job. I did not have a choice, did I? ''_Right now_'' the soldier answered.

'' Your highness, we've taken _her_ in''.

**'' Good work da? ''**

**Chapter 2 is around the corner 3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pretty Chinese girl

**Chapter 2**

I was handed over to some servants, who took me to a gigantic bathroom. '' _Let us help you clean yourself_ '' some pretty ladies said. My cheeks went red as they started to remove my torn, old clothes. ''_ I can do it myself too!_ '' I protested, yet they kept going. I saw them giving weird looks at my body for some reason. '' _Oh, you were a boy_'' .  
I sighed, and they dropped me into a warm and luxurious bath, a sweet fragrance was poured into the water. Foam was covering my body, and I moaned when they started to wash my hair. One of the maids moved her fingers across my scalp, it felt amazing.. I was scrubbed clean, although it hurts like hell. I enjoyed the bath, although I felt so ashamed that some girls bathed me. ''_ I—I can go on by myself now_'' I said, hoping for them to leave. Whatever I said, nothing helped. When I was done, they dried me off, and started to comb my long hair. '' _You have beautiful hair!_ '' one of the maids complimented, and the other maids were running their hands through it. I hate my hair, it makes me look like a woman. My mother who passed away loved my hair, so I won't ever cut it. The maids had given me a servant uniform, for me to wear. It was a Chinese outfit, as if the one in charge knew my whole background. It was a red silky robe, with black traditional Chinese pants. They did not braid my hair, they just left it like that. They told me that it was more handsome like this. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I could not recognize myself. My skin was snow white, and my hair jet black. I almost looked handsome. I smirked and laughed at my own thoughts.

'' _Yao Wang_'' a tall man with a black suit said.

'' _Yes sir?_ ''

'' Follow me''  
I followed the man, even though I did not know what the hell was happening. ''_ You are one of the Tsar's maids, so you are in charge of cleaning his room, and serving the 3 meals_''. I could not believe what I was hearing. I was becoming a maid? Isn't that a job for a **woman**? I'm not a woman.

* * *

I circled my fingers around the glass, humming a tune out of amusement. ''_ She was going to be my maid, the pretty Chinese girl_'' I muttered to myself. I saw her on the streets, right before I arrived at Moscow. She was covered in snow, and dark eyes just stared at me. Her red lips were shivering because of the cold. She was pretty, njet, beautiful! I did not know how a beauty like her ended on the streets. I wonder how she'll look like in the clothes I chose for her, even though it's male clothing. I don't want other bastards to cling at her beauty..  
_**'' All mine..''**_

* * *

I suddenly sneezed. The man sent me to the head of the maids, a talk-active woman. ''_ Look, no chit-chatting with the Tsar, and don't even dare to flirt with him! Comply with every wish of his or you'll end up dead, you understand? By his hands too_!''. I shivered. The woman, called** Elizavetha**, said he was the creepiest guy alive. If you do not comply with his wish, he'll torture you. ''_ Besides, you are a very pretty lady, so make sure he does not see your face. He might want you as one of his toys!_ '' . Pretty lady my **ass**, this is nonsense. They all think I'm a woman! ''_ But you have no big chest, so you do not stand out_'' she harshly stated. She teached me all kind of things, it was quite easy. And soon the time came for me to carry out my first job; Bring the Tsar's breakfast without interacting with him at all.  
I grabbed the plate with luxurious food, and reminded myself of how hungry I actually was. I saw the piece of cake on the plate, and heard my stomach grumbling. I placed the plate on the ground, and had let my finger slide across the frosting of the cake, licking my finger and squealing in delight. He would not notice, at least, I hoped so. But when I wanted to take a sip of the orange juice on his plate the door went open, revealing the Tsar, and his very tall body. I looked up, the frosting visible on the corners of my lips, and the orange juice in my hand. ''_ Y—Your highness?_'' I said as I trembled. His aura was scary, like really scary! Elizavetha was right! He is scary as hell! He kicked the plate infront of me away, the beautiful piece of cake smudging the expensive carpet. '' _What are you doing_?'' he asked coldly, his violet eyes sharply looking at the orange juice, his foot kicking the juice out of my hands, causing the glass to break next to me. ''_ I—I…_'' I muttered. I could not come up with an excuse. He caught me here, eating his breakfast. ''.._ I was hungry_ '' I honestly admitted.

I saw his frown becoming worse, and I knew this might already be **the end.**

~ Chapter 3 shall be here tomorrow 3


	3. Chapter 3 - She is okay

**Chapter 3 - She is okay**

''_ I am terribly sorry.. This won't happen again!_ '' I almost cried out, sounding like a beggar, the beggar I am. The Tsar frowned upon me. His leather shoe pressing my hand against the shards of the broken glass. I could feel some shards penetrating my skin as he pressed harder. I squeaked softy and looked up, trying to hold back my tears. ''_ Do you know what you did_?'' he asked me, a smirk forming on his lips. His large hand cupped my face, and I was able to see his face. A slightly crooked nose, and violet eyes as deep as the sea. His soft blond hair reached his shoulders, it was cut in messy layers, just like a lion, and a golden crown was neatly sitting there on his head. '' _Answer m_e '' He said patiently, not as patient as his shoe which was now pressing even harder. ''_ I—I.. I'm sorry_''. That was the only thing I was able to say.  
''_ Oh really?_ '' he asked with a gentle smile. I nodded as response and looked down, watching his shoe lift from my wounded hand, revealing he blood which was creeping out of my hand now.  
''_** Bow** for me_ '' he simply said, revealing his sharp glare from underneath his bangs. It was scary, really scary, but not only was I afraid, he was starting to hurt my pride. I disliked this, I disliked the Tsar. I bowed for him, for his 'Highness'. I was not able to feel my hand, it pained me that bad. I had let my forehead touch the ground as I bowed for him. I could hear him laugh: '' _Heh good, I forgive you for this time, woman_''. He turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving me there, bowing while my hand was bleeding furiously. I could only hear myself sob softly as my pride was hurt.

* * *

I closed the door behind my back, and I couldn't stop smirking. She was beautiful, and adorable above that. Never had I seen such an _innocent_ girl. Most of the women would try to seduce me for power and wealth. I went to the edge of my bed and sat down. She was the one I wanted to control, to humiliate. She is my new** toy** to spice up my year..

**'' I shall take that innocence away from her da? ''**

* * *

When I woke up I could see a pale decorated ceiling. I blinked a few times, feeling the dry tears which had ran across my cheeks. I sat up and looked at the right side.  
''_ You're awake_ '' the man in black had commented. I simply nodded and sat against the fluffy pillow. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair. '' _How do you feel?_ '' he asked, his emerald eyes scanning my face, seeking for a clue. I smiled softly and said: ''_ I'm fine, I just feel a bit dizzy_''. His thick brown eyebrows frowned upon my comment: '' _Yes, I'd imagine after all that blood you had lost_''. He smiled after it though, placing his hand on my shoulder, gripping it softly. ''_ You shouldn't have done that, you know how scary the Tsar is now, don't you?_'' he said, laughing slightly. ''_ Yes, I do know know._.'' I said, pouting. I disliked the Tsar and his mighty attitude.  
He was heartless and cold, something I disliked. He saw me as his slave, a toy he can use to find entertainment in. I shall show him that I'm not that easy to humiliate, I shall get my revenge.

As soon as I was thinking about my revenge, my siblings popped up in my mind. If I took revenge, there would be no money for them. I don't even know how Kiku is.. My heart started to hurt, and it looked like the **British** man next to me had noticed it as he withdrawed his hand from my shoulder: '' _Is there something wrong?_''. I looked up at him, my feelings clearly visible through the expression on my face, ''_ What is going to happen to my family?_'' I asked softly. I was afraid that Kiku was getting sicker by the day. It was yesterday when I was taken here, yet still I worry. '_' Don't worry about that, I have informed your siblings_ '' he notified while smiling. I nodded slowly, another matter popping into my head. ''_ Is my brother Kiku better?_'' I asked, tears visible in my eyes. ''_Yes, I've brought them to another home, and I've left my maids there with them. They should be ok_ '' he once again, showed me his beautiful smile. I nodded out of gratitude. ''_ Thank you very much_'' I said, finally, a smile visible on my lips. He nodded and left the room, he had more business to attend to.

* * *

I sipped the red wine I had gotten from Paris, France. It was absolutely delicious. Of course it was no match for my **Vodka**, but it tasted nice and sweet. I looked out of the window, viewing the snow which was falling down. I placed my glass of wine on the table. It reminded me of the dark blood which flowed out of her tiny hand. Worries started to fill my mind; What if no one had found her there? I frowned at my own weakness. I stood up, and walked around my room. I called out for a servant, she arrived immediately.  
_'' I want my lunch here and now''_  
_'' Yes sir, what do you want to have?''_  
_'' My usual lunch ''_  
_'' I shall get it right now, your Highness ''_  
_'' Let the new girl get it for me ''_  
_'' Y—Yao? But she is wounde—''_  
_'' Let her do it ''_  
''_ Yes sir.._'' she said, and left my room. It was Yao's job to do it anyway. I lied down on my bed and sighed. I was hungry.** Ладно***, maybe I was not hungry. Either way, I heard someone knocking on my door. '' _Get in_ '' I said.

* * *

I opened the door, and already felt my hand aching. The bastard, calling me for his lazy desires. He should've gotten it himself. ''_ I'm here, your Highness_''. I saw him sitting on a chair, next to a small table while sipping his wine. ''_ Leave it there_'' he said whilst pointing at the table, not even glancing at me. I left it on the table he wanted me to, and hurriedly left the scene. I did not want to talk to him, nor do I want to serve him.

* * *

I heard the door close and smiled:** '' **_**She is okay**_**''.**

* * *

**=w= Perhaps I shall make chapter 4 today too, I'm not sure! Hehe!**

**Ладно = Okay**


	4. Chapter 4 - Driving me crazy

**I truly apologise for the long wait. I've been diagnosed with Pfeiffer, which causes me to sleep very often. I call it the Greece-Disease *shot*. I had no time to make a new chapter, and I dislike to upload crap. This chapter is not that good, but I felt bad for making people wait ;( ... Once again, I apologise!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

I walked out of his room and started cussing. He treated me as his slave. I was wounded, yet he wants me to do his stupid tasks! I went back to Arthur, since I noticed my bandage was loose. He wrapped it all up for me, without exchanging a word with me. I noticed his flustered cheeks, and focused emerald eyes. He was quite handsome. I blushed slightly and looked away, seeking for something to distract my mind to. ´_´It´s done'_´ he notified, causing me to stare at my hand. It was neatly bandaged, and felt better than before. ´´ _Thank you_´´ I answered with a smile. He smiled back and stood up. ´´_ I have some business to attend to, so I have to take my leave_ ´´ he said, standing up from the chair. I nodded as I saw him, once again, leaving the room. I stared at the door as it was closed, and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. I was happy that my siblings were all safe.

* * *

'' _Y—your Highness, the king of France is here to have a talk with you_'' the small boy told me. He was shivering while holding a silver plate, with two cups of Cognac. I acted as if I didn't hear him, his shivering voice amused me. ''_ Your M—Majesty?_'' he asked softly. I looked at his way and stood up, walking over to him. I did not say a word, and bowed down, staring into his big frightened eyes. He reminded me of a deer, a deer who was scared of its hunter. A cute young boy, I admit, I toyed a lot with the boy's mind. He dislikes me, just like all the servants in the house. ''_ Da?_ '' I finally answered, and noticed the small sigh which escaped from the** Latvian** servant's lips.  
''_ T—The king of France—'_'  
''_ Tell him to** fuck** off to his own country, I don't want him here_''. I dislike the king of France, called_ Francis Bonnefoy_ the first. He always has a whole harem behind him whenever he visits another country. ''_ But your Highness!_'' he raised the volume of his voice. The kid started to annoy me, I hate it when small kids scream. ''_ Get out, and take the Frenchman out of my palace, got it?_ ''.

* * *

Another servant had taken over my duties for today. I sat on my bed, I was getting ready to sleep. I looked outside the window, and saw the white tops of the gigantic trees. The scenery was breath-taking. While I was staring outside, I could hear someone shouting. My ears immediately focused on the sound as I stood up. I'm a very curious type, so I tend to stick my nose into business which is not mine. '' _What could it be?_'' I asked myself as I slightly opened my own door. I knew there was a rule in this palace; '_Don't walk into the main halls if you have no business to attend to'_. Yet I walked down the mainhall, in my pajama's while the moans became louder. I looked at the decorated door, which was slightly open, and noticed the sounds were coming from the room. It was the Majesty's room, yet a female voice filled the halls. I was curious, highly curious, and did something I was going to regret; I looked into the room. I could see a man embracing a woman while he moved in a particular way, sweat embraced their bodies and a lustful scent filled the room. My cheeks went red, and cold sweat started to break out. The man was Ivan, the Tsar of Russia. He was having intercourse with a woman I didn't know. She moaned really loudly while Ivan was silent. I was frozen on the spot, and felt my innocent mind being intruded by images. I closed my eyes and squeaked; '' _A—Aiyah!_''. It caused Ivan to look at the door, standing up while hearing the woman underneath him whine in pleasure. He wrapped a towel around his middle and walked towards the door, opening it in one swing. He saw me, as I was frozen on spot, my cheeks red, and my eyes watery. I took some steps back and ran back to my own room, slipping on the clean floor. At last I reached my room and locked it behind me. My heart was racing, and all kinds of images were entering my mind. It made some bad feeling gurgle up in the pits of my stomach. I disliked the images, this feeling was new. It felt unpleasant. ''_ W—Who was that woman.._'' was the only thing what could escape my lips.** I was afraid for tomorrow.**

* * *

All I could do was stare while she ran. I stood there. I swallowed something painful away, a feeling which felt bad. Why was she standing there right at that moment? Why wasn't she sleeping like everyone else! Why am I feeling like this?  
I heard Nyschka moan, telling me to come back. '_' Leave_ '' I coldly told her. I had no lust for anything anymore. I felt bad, really bad. '' But Ivan~'' she whined once more. '**'Leave!**'' I shouted, my eyes furiously staring into her blue eyes, her blonde hair covering one half of her face. She did what I said and left after clothing herself. I just sat there, not understanding half of what I was feeling. Her sad eyes just broke me for a second. I never shout at women who give me pleasure, yet I did today. I never told a woman to leave this soon, yet I did today.. '' _Yao, you're making me go crazy.._''.


	5. Chapter 5 - You shall regret this, Yao

**So umm... 3 I'm sorry..I was diagnosed with pfeiffer so I had to sleep alot. I wrote an extra long chapter for your guys ./3/.! Well, I hope it's enough to satisfy you! Thank you for all these reviews! I really appreciate them ~~ I'll do my best to upload as many chapters as I can! **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I almost didn't sleep as the images haunted my innocent mind. I couldn´t comprehend them, nor accept them. It´s weird, I expected such things of such a lewd Tsar as Ivan, however, I still can´t believe it. But what am I to decide about his doings? It's his life.. Not mine. I turned around in my soft bed and sniffled a bit. I felt cold, really cold. The rooms were not as luxurious as you'd expect them to be, but I'm happy to have a place to sleep. Though the blankets are thin, the fireplace small. I can live with it. I sneezed as I felt a breeze go against my bare arm. I was sure I locked the door, however I could see it being slightly open. I stood up and shivered as the cold entered my room. ''How weird..'' I commented and sat down on my bed. I locked the door, I was sure of it. I sighed and went to look outside the door, perhaps someone accidently opened it. The only thing I saw were fluffy warm blankets, nicely folded in front of my nose. I raised my brow at the beautiful blankets. I smiled brightly at the sight and picked it up, without questioning who had put them there. Perhaps the maids knew that it was cold, and they wanted to ensure everyone's warmth. I did notice initials on the blankets; '**'**_**V.B..**?_'' I repeated. I wonder, whose blanket is this?  
-

I looked into her room as she kept turning around in her bed. I heard her surprised sighs as she thought about the things I did. Did I scare her away from me? I hope I did no such thing. As I was fulfilling my lustful feelings on a woman I barely knew, Yao had to see me. At that exact moment, she stood there. I felt no shame, but only bitter guilt.I got kicked out of my thoughts as I saw Yao sneezing and shivering. She was cold..

The next morning I woke up in a jolly mood as the sun shone into my room. The snow sparkled brightly while it reflected the cold rays of the sun. I stretched and noticed that my hand was better than before. I smiled and stood up, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I went to the closet and grabbed my working uniform.

It was 9 'o clock and Ivan's breakfast has to be ready at 10. I changed into the Chinese clothes, and went into the hallway. I greeted fellow colleagues and noticed the grand kitchen. I went there and smelled the delicious scents of various things. Ivan's breakfast was already done, and I got the order to wake him up since he has a meeting with the senators. I grabbed the plate and an anxious feeling started to fill up my empty stomach. I hope he did not recognize me yesterday, I'm sure he did.  
I walked towards his Majesty's room as I could hear the cups rinkle on the plate. I softly knocked on his door, without saying a word. ''_ Enter_ '' he coldly said. I opened the door with one hand while balancing the plate on my other.

I entered the room, and saw Ivan laying on his bed, a book in his hand while he was reading. '' _Your breakfast , sir_'' I simply said, laying the plate on a nearby glass table. He didn't answer, but instead glared at me. I felt the anxious feeling increasing. I heard him stand up, throwing the book on his gigantic bed as he approached me, leaning down to stare right into my eyes. I didn't dare to look up, who knows, he might end up killing me for a silly reason as staring back. ''_ Did you sleep well?_ '' he asked me calmly, standing up straight again. I looked up with a surprised expression. '' _Y—Yes sir_'' I lied. He roughly raised my chin up, his dark violet eyes staring through my mind. ''_ You're a pretty girl_ '' he commented as he turned my face side to side, looking at every detail on my face. I couldn't hide the sudden blush on my cheeks but I frowned slightly. Just what will he do when he notices that in fact, I'm a boy? ''_ Xie xie_'' I answered, frustratingly. I could see a smirk on Ivan's lips as he noticed my expression. '' _Were you cold last night_? '' he asked me, as he played with my hair. He started to annoy me, his big rough hands twirling around my hair. ''_ Yes sir, I was cold_'' I honestly stated, too tired to make up another lie. His smile went even wider. ''_ Well that's too bad'_'. ''_ Perhaps you, your highness, should give warmer blankets to your servants and attendants_'' I said hurriedly. I could see his smile disappear in an instance. '' _Do you imply that I do not care well for my servants?_'' he said with a frown. I felt the cold sweat break out as I simply nodded, trying to look tough. He held my face between his fingers, it hurted as his grip tightened. '' _Listen, talk to me like that once more, and I shall make sure you and your family starve to death, you surely understand, da?_'' he said with a bright and sick sweet **smile** on his face while he tilted his head a little. My heart started to pound loudly as I fell back. '' _S—Sir.. I simply answered you're question!_'' I pleaded. He let go of my face, and instead, kicked the plate with the luxurious food on the ground. I covered my ears, and closed my eyes tightly. ''_ W—What are you doing sir!_'' I asked, surprised of his action. ''_ I am not hungry_'' he simply answered. I frowned badly, and felt frustrated that I couldn't answer him back. '' _Clean this mess up, when I return I want the dirt out of my room, that includes **you**_'' he insulted.  
I heard him leave the room, not closing it entirely while I fell to my knees, looking at the butter that melted, and the orange juice that drenched the fresh baked bread.

* * *

I walked out of the room, surprisingly, not really satisfied with my actions. I stood in the hallway, in front of my door, and peeked inside like a small child. She was picking up the shards. I could hear her mumble some things. ''_ The bastard.. Yong-soo always beamed if I'd bring bread home_''. She picked up some bread and placed it on a plate, her sad expression hidden by the long hair, covering her face. I didn't get commoners. Being happy with drenched bread and melted butter. She saves it as if it is a luxurious meal. Saving food like some dirty beggar. ''_ Hmph_'' I said, wanting to turn around. '' _I'm sure the birds will like it at least_''. At these words I turned around, and I was happy I did because I was able to capture the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my whole life. She saved bread for the birds? I walked away, laughing out loud. She is one of a kind..

* * *

Once I was done, I stood up to go back to the kitchen. I brought back the plates and had put the bread in a small bag, heading for the big garden. I had no jacket to wear, so I went outside. I whistled as I looked up in the sky, the wind was strong, blowing against my face. The sun covered me like a light yellow blanket. It's been a while since I enjoyed the snow in Russia. I opened the bag and threw the now dry crumbles of the bread around. Some birds showed up, birds that were not able to fly as far as other's. Those who were forced to stay in Russia. I threw the crumbles around, a lot of birds started to show up. ''_ Eat…_'' I said, smiling softly. Once the bag was empty, I started to realize how cold it was. The dry , cold air was freezing my skin. My lips were slightly chapped and I had goose bumps. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to warm myself up. I sneezed and I tried to forget the cold. '_' It's freezing aru.._'' I said, my Chinese accent taking over my Russian sentence.

* * *

I saw her, feeding small weak birds. The kind of birds which I** hate**. If you can't get food for yourself, then you're better off dead in my opinion. She gave every bird a piece of that dirtied bread. I can't believe she really did it. I soon saw her shivering , but she kept standing there like a frozen statue. I don't get it, she can get sick like that! Her kindness stared to piss me off. Why the** fuck** care about some birds who are going to die anyway? ''_ Get inside..Yao_!'' I murmured as I looked outside the window. When she kept standing there, I stood up. I grabbed my coat and stepped outside after going into the hallway. I stepped into the soft snow, and I hadn't put on my coat. I didn't grab it for myself afterall.

* * *

I stood there, inhaling and exhaling the cold air. I closed my eyes and looked happily at the birds who wear pecking the ground, in order to retrieve the pieces of bread. As I giggled, I started to feel my lungs freeze. I should go inside soon.  
My thoughts were interrupted as I felt someone placing a heavy coat over my shoulders. I shrieked. ''_ A—Aiya!_''. I turned around and I saw no one else except the Tsar. His expression was hard to read. A slight blush dusted my cheeks as I could feel the warmth the coat was radiating. ''_ Y—Your Majest—_''  
''_Who said you could go outside?!_'' Ivan shouted.  
'_'S—Sir, other servants go outside as wel—_''  
''_ You are not allowed to go outside, never..'_' Ivan cut me off.  
''_ No one told me that!_ '' I protested.  
''_ Get inside, Yao_'' he said, his eyes almost glowing out of anger. I trembled slightly and frowned. I threw the coat on the ground and walked back, through the long garden. I could hear Ivan shout after me to wear the coat. Yet, I ignored him. I know this was a bad move, but I was pissed of because of his behavior. He behaved as a small child, it was annoying.

* * *

I felt humiliated. She threw my coat away as if it was trash. '' _**You shall regret this, Yao**_''.

* * *

**I'll do my best to write chapter 6 as soon as possible! Stay tuned =/w/=**


	6. Chapter 6 - Strip off

**Here is the 6th chapter ^^! Enjoy it~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As I arrived back into the palace, I started to feel a bit anxious. It was as if I have had played a really bad move by throwing the coat on the ground. Suddenly Elizavetha ran towards me with a worried look on her face. "_I'd like to talk to you, Yao_" she said worriedly. I didn't understand why she looked that worried, but followed her anyway. She brought me to my own room, and had made me sit down.

"_Yao_"

" _Yes ma'am_?"

" _We've found something particular in your room._"

" _And that is?_"

She kept silent for a while and looked towards my bed.

" _The blanket of his Majesty_"

"_E-Eh?_" I stuttered. I accepted the blanket that night without really questioning about its owner. I did read the initials, but I wasn't sure who _'V.B._' was.

" _Would you mind to explain how it ended up in your room, Yao?"_

"_Y-yes ma'am. Yesterday night I felt cold. I had locked my door before, however, it seemed to be open. When I opened the door there was this blanket in front of it. I thought maybe you had put it there..._"

"_Do you know what the V.B stands for_?"

"_No ma'am_"

" _Vanya Braginski. Vanya is his Majesty's nickname, made up by his two sisters_ "

"_I-I never knew.._"

So it was Ivan's blanket. I didn't know who had put it there. However, at that moment, I remembered the conversation I had with Ivan today in the morning. He had asked me if I was cold yesterday night.

"_We overlook this for once. Yao_" Elizavetha told on a business-like tone. I nodded and saw her leave my room with the blanket neatly folded in her arms.

* * *

I saw one of the servants leaving Yao's room with the blanket I gave Yao last night. I smirked at her and said; " _Why are you carrying my blanket?_". I saw the servant tremble slightly at the question, her cheeks becoming red.

" _I- I thought it'd be time to wash it_" she said carefully with a slight bow. " _Did I ordered you to?" _I asked playfully. " _N-no sir.._" She admitted. I walked towards her and patted her head roughly. She seemed to protect Yao at all costs. " _So why did you come from out Yao's room?_ ". That question made her go silent. I saw the sweat drops forming slowly on her pale skin. Her green eyes searched for an answer, but it looked like she was unable to find the right one. I leaned forwardly and looked at her while wearing a serious expression on my face; " _**Tell me the truth, Elizavetha**_".

* * *

After she left I went to the saloon of the palace. I wanted to find a certain someone, someone who I felt I could trust. I went inside the grand saloon and looked around. A lot of nobles were in the saloon, talking and gossiping. However, I couldn't find the one I was looking for. I sighed and wanted to turn around, but I was held back by a certain person. "_You're the Chinese doll who the Tsar was talking about~ Non?_" A noble said. He was inspecting my face with quite lewd eyes. "_Chinese...Doll?_ " I asked quietly. " _Ah oui~ That Tsar was always bragging about how beautiful the girl he captured is! C'est drôle parce que il est tres serieux!_" The frenchman said. He certainly was one of the nobles who wandered around in Francis Bonnefoy's palace, the king of France. "_I see he wasn't exaggerating at all_" Another noble said. I started to feel quite uncomfortable as more and more people started to focus their eyes on me. Suddenly someone said: "_Please gentlemen, leave Miss Wang alone. She has duties to attend to_" Arthur said with a smile holding my hand while dragging me out of the crowded saloon. " _Well you are quite popular so I've heard_" he said while laughing. I nodded silently. He was the one I wanted to talk to, I was happy he had found me. " _Sir Arthur..?_" I asked , feeling a bit nervous. Without noticing my cheeks were becoming a bit redder than natural. It seems Arthur didn't notice it, luckily. " _Yes, Yao?_" He asked with one of his most kindest smiles he possessed.

" _C-can I talk with you?"_

" _Sure you can, about what is this conversation going to be about?_"

_" I want to know.. Why did the Tsar made me his servant? Why was I chosen? And how did he know about me? _" I asked many questions at once, and Arthur's smile started to fade away.

* * *

She looked terrified of what I would be planning to do with Yao. She told me everything after I told her I'd find out anyway. "_So.. She had the blanket my sisters made for me?_"

"_Yes sir, but she had found i-_"

"_As if I'd believe that_"

She remained silent, and I frowned. This was my chance to have a reason to punish that cheeky brat. " _Bring her to me_ " I ordered. Elizavetha nodded as she stood up, hurriedly walking over to where ever Yao may be. I snickered, thinking up how I could punish _**my little doll**_..

* * *

Arthur sighed.

" _He saw you out of his carriage... We were heading for the palace_...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

_I was looking at the serious expression what the Tsar was wearing. " **Arthur**."_

_"**Yes your Highness?**"_

_"**How come there are many poor people in Russia?**" He asked me while looking outside of the carriage. His eyes were focused on the people greeting him, while they seemed to lack the proper needs of living. " **I do not know**" I simply answered. He kept silent for a while, yet I saw his expression change from happy to surprised. From surprised to bashful. "**She's pretty..**" He murmured, still looking outside the window. When he said so, I looked outside too, knowing exactly who he meant. There was a beautiful girl standing in the cold snow. Her black hair dancing together with the wildness of the wind. Her eyes were in daze, and her red lips were shivering. She stood out amongst the crowd of nobles and commoners. Even I had blushed when I saw her. "**I want her**" Ivan said, breaking the silence with his needs. I nodded. "**I shall find her for you, sir**"_

* * *

**End flashback**

* * *

I kept silent as I heard Arthur's story. It seemed as the Tsar was attracted to me. It made me flinch when he said it. "_I- I see.._" I said. Exactly at the moment that I wanted to say something else, Elizavetha arrived. " _Y-Yao! The Tsar has find out you had his blanket!_" She said. I looked up with a surprised expression. " _He wants you to come to his room_". Arthur seemed confused as I left the room, while thanking him.

I walked to Ivan's room, my heart pounding loudly. What if he'll kick me out? I won't have the money to send to my family. I sighed and knocked on the door. "_Enter_" he finally said after a few seconds of waiting. I entered the room as he told me to, and saw him sitting on the edge of his gigantic bed. " _I heard you took my blanket_" he said, smiling as if he knew more than Yao. "_Yes sir. However, I had found it in fron-_"

" _As if I would believe such a thing_"

I remained silent. It was no use to go against him. He'll never give in to me anyway. _" I must think of a fitting punishment da?_" He said sweetly, a smile taking over his lips. He hummed while thinking. " _I know the perfect punishment for a naughty servant like you_" he said happily , staring right through me.

" _What may it be, your Highness?_" I asked, scared of the worst.

" _Strip off_"

" _E-excuse me?_"

" _Strip off_" he repeated, this time having a devilish smile on his lips. As if he knew what I was desperately trying to hide.

* * *

**Author: Bad Ivan. BAD IVAN!**  
**Ivan: ... Execute her**  
**Soldiers: Yes sir *takes me away***  
**Author: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Red Robe

**I am so sorry that I did not update this for over 3 months.. I had lost my account for a while, I forgot my password ( ; 3 ; )/**  
**Please forgive me ( _ _ )**  
**I will do my best to complete my fanfics as soon as possible !**

PS. It's shorter than usual.. Sorry

* * *

'' _Strip off_ ''

There it was. The situation I feared the most, was actually happening right now. I didn't know what to do and I kept standing there , like a person who had forgot how to talk.

'' _Hurry_ ''

He was starting to get annoyed as I bit my bottom lip. ''_But your Majesty, I do not see this as an appropiate punishment-_''. He cutted me off as he stood up, unbuttoning my red silky robe by himself. I felt myself trembling as his large hands undoed the small buttons. I started to panick. I knew that if that robe was off, everything would be over. I didn't wear anything underneath the robe, only my underwear and black pants. He would see that I didn't have a woman's chest, or the curves of one.

Three more buttons, and then my life would be over. I would be convicted, for deceiving the Tsar. My family would starve without me. I just had to find something to make him stop, but I couldn't. I was starting to get frustrated, and layed my hands, which looked very small in comparison with the Tsar's, on his. It caused him to stop and look at me. I felt terrible for not being able to do anything, just because he is of a higher rang. Before I knew it I felt several tears sliding down my cheeks and I started sobbing silently.

* * *

Her hands were trembling while I was undoing the robe. She looked at me as if I was doing the worst thing in the world to her. I couldn't think of anything, but I did notice something. Her chest was really flat for a girl. I actually started wondering how old this girl was. If she didn't even have had grown a chest yet, that'd make me worry. I tilted her chin upwards to inspect her face a bit more. '' _You, why are you crying?_ '' I asked calmly, my other hand placed on her shoulder. She seemed confused and frustrated about something, clearly. I noticed that her bottom lip started bleeding. No wonder after she bit it so hard. It made me feel a bit different.. A dark red trail was sliding down her puffed bottom lip. I unconciously licked my lips as I looked at her. It was turning me on. I leaned in, my tongue hungrily reaching for her bottomlip as I licked the blood away. My teeth started nibbling on her bottomlip, causing it to bleed even more. I felt her small frame resisting my hold. Seriously, this girl is one of a kind.

_This girl really is entertaining._

* * *

As I felt his lips locked onto mine, something started burning inside my stomach. I never felt something like this before. However, after a few seconds I noticed that his hands were creeping up my robe. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I squirmed in his hold and bit his bottom lip as hard as I could. Causing his bottom lip to bleed aswell. Somehow I felt really proud on myself for that, however, he is the Tsar..  
By then I had noticed what I had done. I saw the dark liquid dripping off his bottom lip as he licked it. I backed away and ultimately ran out of the door, down the stairs. Somewhere were he wouldn't find me.

* * *

I felt the stinging pain of her teeth clenching my bottom lip. It hurted, yet it was quite sexy. She started to back away while I licked off the blood from my bottomlip. She started running and I just stared at her small frame, running outside. ''_ How dare she.._ '' I muttered._ A lowly commoner like her, doing something like that to me.._  
'' .. _I will catch her_ ''

* * *

I was running through the hallways with a flushed face. The buttons of my robe fell down as I ran, yet I didn't notice. The robe was now opening up, making my flat chest visible. I saw some nobles and servants looking at me, perhaps wondering why I was running as if I was going to get killed. When I closed my eyes for a moment, I felt my nose bouncing against something. Scrap that, it bounced against someone. I looked up and I prepared the words of apologies, but when I looked up I saw that one familiar face. It was Arthur.  
'' _What's the hurry, Miss?_ '' he asked, a small smile embracing his lips. I felt relief as I saw those kind pair of eyes again. ''_ I... I.._ '' I said, out of breath.  
I looked up at his beautiful emerald eyes, but snapped out of it when I saw his eyes looking somewhere else than my face. I followed his eyes and ended up at my own chest. My eyes widened up as I finally noticed.. That my robe has been open, showing my '_masculine_' chest. I finally looked up again as I felt cold sweat breaking out. Arthur's expression didn't change for the better when his smile faded away. His hand planted on my chest, sliding the red silky robe down my arms, onto the ground. I blushed out of embarrassement and looked down.

'' So you.. are a boy? ''


	8. Chapter 8 - Realization

'' _So.. You are a boy?_''

My throat felt really thick. It was as if I had swallowed something invisible. A new feeling started to penetrate my heart. The expression on Arthur's face made me wince. I felt as if I had betrayed someone close to me. I opened my mouth to say something, to make up an excuse. I knew that he would never believe me. I deceived him, even though it's not entirely my fault. If I just told him at the beginning that I was a male, would Arthur have been so kind to me too?  
''Why didn't you say so sooner?'' Arthur said. His usual rosy skin turned pale, his cheeks flushed red as the truth was revealed, . I could not say a word, as I wrapped my arms around my chest, as if I were a girl. I looked down at my feet, and I felt the heavy guilt drop down on my shoulders like an iron bar.  
'' _I… I'm sorry._.''  
Arthur kept quiet, placing his own jacket over my shoulders, and walked away. I could see his head tilting out of disappointment, somehow this made me incredibly sad. The thought of Arthur being angry at me made me hopeless and lonely. Arthur was the only one who understood me in this wicked palace. He had taken care of me when the Tsar hurt my hand, when I was sad about my family, when I dropped the plate with food. He covered me up when I made wrong decisions which would result in failure.  
''_A—Arthur, wait_!'' I shouted, but it did not work. Arthur had left the hallway, and I was there, all alone. I could hear my desperate echo throughout the whole hallway. I looked up, and saw the shy sun rays finally making their way into the windows. I wrapped Arthurs jacket tighter around my shoulders, and felt hopeless tears form into the corner of my eyes. My chest tightened at the thought of Arthur. What was this feeling?

* * *

My heart hurt. I followed her, after she ran away from me. When she bounced against Arthur, I immediately hid from her. I was wondering; what were they talking about? Why is Arthur giving his jacket to her? There was another feeling which was stabbing my heart. The way Yao looked at Arthur made me feel sad. Incredibly sad.** I wanted to harm Arthur**. Since when did I feel that way? Arthur has been my right hand since he was a child. Yet I feel jealous.. So jealous..  
At first I only gained entertainment from Yao, tease her and watch her expressions. When did this change? Just when? I silently retreated to my room, hoping to sort out these newly found feelings.

* * *

I walked to my room and fell down onto my bed. I still had Arthur's jacket wrapped around me , and enjoyed his scent. I felt so safe in Arthurs arms.. Is this how a friend is supposed to feel like? Do I even see him as just a friend? That can't be.. Arthur is a male, and so am I. Then why… why did Arthur look so bleak when he found out? Was it just the shock or..  
I sighed loudly and hugged the jacket. I decided to take a short nap to regain my energy, since my mind was having a war against itself.

* * *

**Yao would never love me. She hates me. I giggled softly and ran my hand through my hair. I will have her. I shall have her anyhow. No one shall stand in my way..  
**


End file.
